Premeditation
by coffee-san
Summary: [Gen] Everyone has a purpose.


a/n: Hi there, I'm coffee-san and I'm new here :) This is my first fic so please be gentle..  
I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**PREMEDITATION**  
_by coffee-san_

Disclaimer: xxxHOLiC belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

_"Otou-san! Okaa-san!"_

___There's too much blood, and it splashes grotesquely onto his glasses, marring his vision. It tastes of something metallic- copper?- but all Watanuki sees are his parents, tossed into the air like rag dolls._

_____There is a sickening crunch of bones and he does not hear himself screaming.  
_

* * *

Once there was a boy. 

A boy who had lost his parents in a road accident and had to be independent overnight- learn how to cook and sew and do household chores all by himself. He never complained but worked hard and smiled cheerfully (not wanting others to worry about him) when anyone asked if he was coping well.

The boy wasn't particularly smart or handsome (rather dorky-looking, actually), but he was filled with kindness and compassion and a willingness to help others.

But then, everyone has their secrets, and he has his.

He does not tell people that his parents had died trying to save him because he is ashamed of how weak he is. He keeps his loneliness to himself and tries to snuff it out, but sometimes (as he stands in his almost-empty apartment) he has an overwhelming urge to cry.

He does not tell anyone that he can see spirits.

Then, there is the wish-giver.

* * *

_______"Himawari-chaaan!"_

_____She turns, seeing a awkward and gangly boy rushing towards her with a goofy grin on his face. He is carrying two lunch boxes, and she knows that one is for her._

_______She immediately arranges her pretty features into a smile. "Ohayo, Watanuki-kun!"_

* * *

Once, there was a girl. 

Her name spoke of sunflowers and happy days and her smile was infectious. She was like the boy, helpful and kind (albeit a bit clueless). She was effervescent and bright and everyone loved her, but one person even more so.

Although she was unaware of this fact, she brought hope and happiness to the boy. Each night, when he lay on his futon with nothing but shadows to accompany him, he would close his eyes and pray that maybe tomorrow she would understand, maybe she would love him.

He dreams of her laughter and knows that he will see her again tomorrow.

* * *

_______"D-doumeki...kun..."_

_______He glances at the flustered, unfamiliar girl before him, her trembling hands fisting nervously in her skirt. She has a head of blonde hair that tumbles to her shoulders and bright toffee-coloured eyes, but he does not notice any of these._

_______"W-will...you... gooutwithme?" She speaks in a rush, her pretty face flushing instantly._

_______"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."_

_______Her eyes widen, stunned, then she bursts into tears and runs away._

_____He stares unflinchingly at her retreating back and then turns to walk away. His eyes are void of emotion._

* * *

Once, there was an archer. 

He was good at sports and academic studies and many boys envied him for his endless string of suitors. Being handsome and strong and silent, many girls would shamelessly throw themselves at him. However, there was a side of him that many do not know about; a stronger, spiritual side.

The boy seemed to detest him, viewing him as a love rival, but the archer knows that above all these, the boy is grateful for his presence. They both knew each other's secrets, that the boy sees spirits and the archer exorcises them. They **are** a team.

There's an unspoken friendship between them, and he guards it fiercely.

* * *

_______"I will grant your wish, but you have to pay the price."_

_______And that was the beginning._

* * *

Once there was a wish-giver. 

She was also known as The Dimension Witch, The Far Eastern Witch, and many other aliases, but no one knew her true name. She was tall and slender and beautiful in a seductive way, her half-lidded eyes gleaming brightly among the hazy fog of smoke- she was a heavy smoker and drinker.

She granted wishes in return for something precious, but she would also give something else in return- a moral lesson to each of her customers. The wish-giver was scheming, sarcastic and overall an eccentric woman, but she was something else to the boy.

She was his mentor, his guide, that told him that the girl he loved was a bringer of bad luck; that the boy he detested would help drive away the spirits around him. She knew his fate but didn't go against it; instead, she gave him advice and warnings and protected him in her own, twisted way.

He didn't always listen to her, and was frustrated and irritated at her erratic personality more than half the time- but unbeknownst to him, he had already grown accustomed to her and her quirky ways; and deep in his heart, he appreciated her (sort of).

She watches him at the corner of her eye and never leaves him out of her sight, as she is afraid he would break one day.

**END**

* * *

a/n: so, how was it? twitches nervously I tried to keep everyone in character, but I think they were a bit OOC. Well… all comments and criticism are welcome :D 

Thank you for viewing!


End file.
